


With Drooping Wings (Podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of werebear's work With Drooping WingsOne night, in the bookshop, they were particularly drunk for no particular reason. Crowley snapped their wine glasses full, yet again, and slurred, apropos of nothing: “I was ‘fraid of heights for a while. Not the heights exactly… th’wind.”(Or, a headcanon that turned into a wingfic.)





	With Drooping Wings (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Drooping Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314580) by [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/pseuds/werebear). 

[Stream on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/broken-wings-1-with-drooping-wings)

[Download from Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bARKorw8mZf_hODzm930VA7nJMhoZQlv)


End file.
